Something to Sleep to
by Miss Christina
Summary: Songfic. Later on in life Serena and Darien have their differences. Will the famous couple remain together forever... or will it break?


Hi Minna. This is my first song fic that I am VERY proud of for a first try. So NO FLAMES! Please consider the feelings! Of course, if you seriously feel that this fanfic sucks at its most, email me at MoonDiamonds43@aol.com 

Thankyou! 

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon blah blah blah. Seriously people, don't you get sick of these?! 

This song "Something to Sleep to" Belongs to Michelle Branch. 

For the record, the time period this fic falls into is 5 years after Sailor Stars. So all inner scouts would be around 20-21 and Darien would be around 26 (supposedly). 

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

*****

She's his yellow brick road

Leading him on

And letting him go as far

As she lets him go

Going down to nowhere

*****

She stared up at the ceiling, her eyes wet with tears. Thoughts intruded her mind, making her cry harder. Her left hand reached over, touching his hand beside her. She looked over at him as he slept soundly. He lay on his side, facing her, his breathing deep. As she sat up, she pulled the covers off her and got up, tugging his loose oversized shirt straight. Her cheeks stained with tears. 

*****

She puts on her make-up

The same way she did yesterday 

Hoping everything's the same

But everything has changed

*****

She sat at her dressing table, her hands shakily brushing her hair. She trembled slightly as she pulled her silky gold strands into its usual Odangos. Pulling her skirt and shirt on, she sat by the side of the bed and slipped into her boots, tying up the laces. Standing, she glanced into the mirror as she applied her lipstick. 

*****

In my mind

Everything we did was right

Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side

How could I have been so blind?

You give me something to sleep to

At night

*****

Her hand moved swiftly across the page as she wrote out a small note, every letter linking to the next. As she folded it in half, she kissed it gently, and placed it on the table beside the bed. Finally facing him, her tears spilt again but she hurriedly brushed them away. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and then wiped away the lipstick mark with her hand, smiling slightly. She picked up her small backpack, throwing it over her shoulder, so it rested comfortably.

*****

He wakes up to the sound

So scared that she's leaving

He wishes she were still

Asleep next to him

Hoping she will change

*****

He awoke to the sound of the door slamming, and his thoughts immediately knew she had gone. Her presence was gone, her scent had left. It felt empty without her beside him. His eyes sprung with tears as he noticed the note on his bedside table.

Dear Darien,

            I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I know it's for the best if we end it this way. The last few years have gone so differently. I don't know who I am anymore. I've changed, we both have and I know you agree with me. You hurt me so much lately, and it felt you were only using me for one thing. It breaks my heart that we aren't going to fulfil our destiny like I dreamed, but maybe one day we will meet again. I love you.

                                                                                    Your little Bunny 

He folded up the note and stood up, tripping over the covers. He ran as fast as he could out of the bedroom, towards the front door. Down the corridor, towards the elevator. 

*****

In my mind 

Everything we did was right

Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side

How could I have ever been so blind?

You give me something to sleep to

At night

*****

By the time he had reached the bottom floor, he knew it was too late. He didn't care that he was half naked, wearing only his boxers. "Serena!" he cried out, making crowds stare. The blonde ahead with the Odangos stopped, and turned. She stared at him, and he walked slowly up to her, never taking his eyes off her. For a few moments, no one spoke. Darien opened his mouth to protest, but she rested her finger to his lips. "Shh… don't speak. You know this is for the best, Darien. I'm sorry, but I must go." 

Darien shook his head furiously. "No, Serena. You are for me. I love you too much to let you go. Please… don't do this." His eyes begged, making Serena nearly change her mind.

*****

You give me something to sleep to

And all I know is

You give me something to dream to when

I'm all alone and blue

Don't leave me now

Don't leave me now

*****

She shook her head. "I'm sorry…" And with that she turned and walked away. Darien never got to see the tears she shed, nor did she see his. "Serena!" He cried out, not caring about the crowds they attracted. But she did not turn. His tears continued to run down his cheeks with every step she took, further away from him.

*****

Don't leave me now

Don't leave me now

Don't leave me now

Don't leave me now

Don't leave me now

Don't leave me now

*****

When she had turned the corner, and out of sight, her true feelings revealed themselves. She fell to the ground, her hands wrapped around her. She leaned over and leant against the wall, her arms around her legs, her head buried into her knees, muffling her sobs. 

*****

In my mind

Everything we did was right

Open your eyes, I'll be by your side

How could I ever have been so blind?

You give me something to sleep to

At night…..

*****

~*~*~*~*~

Well, what do ya think? Am I gonna get flamed for the way this ended? Don't worry I accept flames! (But only for this fic, don't you dare think about flaming my others ~glares threateningly~) Email me MoonDiamonds43@aol.com 

Ja ne!


End file.
